This application is a request for funds for 24 months to support the continuing planning and organizational effort to develop a Comprehensive Cancer Center at the Medical College of Virginia-Virginia Commonwealth University in Richmond, Virginia. This is a continuation of the Project originally titled "Exploratory Study for Clinical Oncology Center", but now renamed to match its current status. The planning effort thus far has resulted in establishment of our Cancer Center as an organizational structure within the University. It has identified and drawn together our present cancer research effort into organized program areas. Eleven program areas have been identified and are in various stages of development, including such endeavors as basic cancer research, clinical cancer research, clinical services, community interaction programs, and educational efforts. A facility development study has been completed and has resulted in the commitment by the University of a site for the Center (for renovation and construction). Funds requested in this application will be utilized to continue the planning and organizational work still required to develop the present and new program areas. Program Areas that particularly require more intensive planning include Diagnosis and Screening, Psycho-Social and Rehabilitative Aspects of Cancer, and Regional Community Interaction, as well as continuing developmental efforts in the basic and clinical research program areas.